


Melody

by orphan_account



Series: An experiment [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kind of slaving, Post TFP, again terrible with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

The melody he played this time was sweet and soft.

She started to play with him three minutes later, it was a long time compared with his other visits to join him, she looked sad.

His last visit was a month ago, he used to visit her every week but life went between him and his weekly routine specially with the new event he was planning himself.

He closed his eyes in ecstasy after a while, began to get lost in the tune, he played it before hundred times, but this time it wasn't just playing, he lived it too with every move from his hand, he didn't even notice his violin was the only voice heard in the room for fifteen seconds.

"I want to see her"

He stopped suddenly after hearing his sister's voice, his eyes perfectly reflected his horror watching her with her stradivarius still in hands, she smiled.

"Congratulations by the way, will you invite me to the wedding?" she said sweetly.

His jaw clenched in unease, he took off his ring before he entered, stupid, he should've known better.

"It's only fair, it wasn't going to happen without my help" she grinned.

He put his violin in its case, ready to leave.

"When I'm going to meet her?" She asked sweetly.

"Not under my watch" he declared giving her his back before leaving.

* * *

 

"I said NO" Molly heard her fiancé's barking from down stairs, she got used to it, she thought it was another client he refused to take his case.

"You have my word Molly won't be in any kind of harm" she stopped when she heard her name said from Mycroft.

"Why would I even take this risk" Sherlock voice was shaking.

"You know exactly why Sherlock" Mycroft was talking calmly, like he was trying to soothe a wild animal.

"And I told you I DON'T CARE, SHE WON'T MEET HER" he barked again.

She couldn't stay out anymore, she took a deep breath and headed to the flat.

"Why can't I see my sister in-law?" She said cheerfully surprising Sherlock and Mycroft with her presence.

"Hello Dr. Hooper it's really good to see you" Mycroft said, he sounded really sincere, he even let out a sigh of relief.

Sherlock was the ultimate opposite of his brother's state.

He clenched his fists.

"Don't" he begged her.

"What? It's going to happen eventually" she said lightly.

"Molly, you don't know what she's capable of, she's dangerous" he tried to talk to her logic, make her see the error in this proposal.

"Well, what is family if not a bunch of complications" she grinned.

"For god's sake this is not time for jokes" he shouted, his lips were trembling.

"Who said I'm joking?" She was still smiling, it only raised his anger.

"When exactly can I meet her?" She turned to Mycroft.

"Dr. Hooper I can understand if you didn't want to..." 

"What is the consequences?" 

He swallowed hard.

"When we don't give her the present she asks for after every case she solves she refuses to reciprocate" he stated.

"And when she doesn't" she asked.

He looked to his brother who was begging him with his eyes.

"A disaster, we need her help in a national matter of safety but she refuses to help till she receives her gift from the last case"

She frowned.

"Three minutes with you" he clarified.

She could hear Sherlock's harsh breaths.

"Well I guess the answer to my first question is sooner better than latter" 

Sherlock grabbed her hand with force begging her.

"Molly don't play brave here, she slaves people with her words, she changes them in ways you can't even..."

"I already took care of that Sherlock" Mycroft interrupted him.

"As I told you I will never put her in any harm" he said sincerely looking to them.

* * *

Molly entered the room with hesitating steps and studied the woman behind the mirror, Sherlock was already there waiting for her he never get his eyes away from Eurus.

"They said you can hear me but I can't" Eurus didn't move from her seat.

There was an awkward silence she didn't know what to say to the woman who faked threatening her life in such a way to hurt him, the result was unexpectedly beautiful but still.

Molly eyed the little box in her hands nervously and began to find her voice again.

"Uhm I got you a little present" she said with sweet smile.

She put it in the container, Eurus didn't get up till she stood away.

"Sherlock showed me your pictures when you were young, I noticed you had a lot of hair pins in different shapes and colors so I guessed..." she babbled while Eurus opened the box and stopped to caught her reaction.

Eurus frowned in surprise, she tilted her head to the side raising an eyebrow eyeing the box contains of colorful hair pins.

"Yes childish I know maybe not the best present for an adult, I just thought.." Eurus took two golden pins from the box and went to the mirror in hurry and put them on.

Molly didn't say a word the whole time, she was surprised specially when Eurus smiled to herself looking to the mirror and went back to face her.

"Well I see you like it" they both grinned.

"Three minutes" Sherlock announced taking her hand to leave the room.

"I can see why you like her" He stopped dead in his track.

He moved fast to the button that opens the door when he recovered pulling Molly with him.

"Would you tell him to play it for me Molly" she said sweetly.

Molly frowned.

"Eurus stop" the door wasn't getting opened.

"Oh you didn't even play it for her, did you?" She grinned.

Red alarms began to light up and sirens began to be heard.

"I see, a wedding gift from the groom, so romantic" 

He heard voices from outside trying to make the door opened.

"Maybe I'll listen to it at the reception" she whispered but he heard her clearly.

"Take good care of him Molly darling"

The door finally got opened he didn't wait for a second and ran with Molly's hand between his for dear life.

* * *

 

The melody he played was disturbing.

His weekly visits were having the same kind of pieces.

Beautiful, but disturbing in the same time.

Nothing bad had happened as he predicted.

After they discovered the employee who helped Eurus, everything went back to normal.

He played his heart at the wedding as he planned, to tell the world who he belongs to, to show Molly and make her hear how much he loves her.

His hands and heart were with the music but his eyes were scanning the place searching for her, she wasn't in sight.

He expected any change in Molly's behavior or any change at all but nothing happened.

"You never missed a week since then" she pulled him out of his thoughts.

He looked to her with a frown, he didn't understand.

"Do you want me to stop?"

She smirked.

"I was answering the question that was running in your head for the past month"

He stopped playing.

"Why did I want to see her?".

 

 

 

 


End file.
